Bomo Daxxhe'na
Bomo Daxxhe'na Bomo Daxxhe'na is a na'vi warrior, and the son of Ba'uung Daxxhe and Tsahik D'lii'na and when they died, he became leader of the Olo'Teylu Clan along with his mate Qreia Mila'tsu. When his parents died in the Assault on the Tree of Souls Bomo was forced to temporarily lay his dreams of pacifism to rest, and take up arms against the sky people. He did so, and led his clan to victory that day, at least in their assignments for the battle. A large portion of RDA men were held at bay by his clan. Later, in the war following the Pandoran Resource Project, he fought bravely at battles such as the Battle of the Empty Nest and the protection of his people's home. Eventually he was able to re-enter the life of peace that he had longed for. Name Pronounced "Boh-Moh Datchay-Nah", his named was chosen after "Bomo", a vegetarian, duck-billed creature that was the epitome of docile, for it never hurt or attacked anything. His second name is a combination of his parent's names, Daxxhe and D'lii'na. Early life Bomo was a cheerful, optimistic child who never saw any reason to fight. He spent his youth learning to forage, and dreamed of exploring the tunnels of his people's homeland. He often ran off and got lost there. He was very good at befriending animals, and as a child, formed a tsahaylu with a young Molefly while he was lost one day. Subsequently, he found his way back by following the molefly's knowledge. The two remained companions since then, and as an adult, he still uses the Molefly, Ki'waa, as a mount. Iknimaya Even the underground Olo'Teylu Clan has the Iknimaya ceremony. A Na'vi must travel to to the great T'sli Pahkk caverns where the Teylu Ikran make their home. After a vicious truggle with a teal and bronze coloured ikran, Bomo formed a tsahaylu with it, and their first flight navigated almost a third of the vast underground tunnels of Pandora. However, this Ikran was later shot down by the RDA, sending Bomo into an exile of grief, during which he fought with and, though reluctantly at first, formed a tsahaylu with a mountain Ikran. Eventually, Bomo became close his newfound mount, and used it's deeds to honour his fallen Ibon, his Teylu. He used this Mountain Ikran, Nanti, to hunt and fly above ground, but used Ki'waa to navigate the underground. The Three Trials As many Olo'Teylu Na'vi do, Bomo attempted the three trials necessary for leadership - The trial of courage, knowledge, and love. *Courage In this trial, he had to brave the nests of three of the most vicious creatures in Pandora and bring back ingredients from each. The Toruk, The Thanator, and the Anemonid Alpha, the enormous carnivorous plant. He relied on stealth to get by the Thanator (very few actually fight it) and the speed of his Ikran to outmaneuver the Toruk, but he fought for his life against the Anemonid, using his crystal-whip to keep it at bay while he retrieved the ingredient. *Knowledge He had to construct a Tírey Tíng, or "Life Giver Potion" using the gathered ingredients as well as several others and a complex method. Over the course of four months, he passed this as well. *Love For most of his life, Bomo went without feeling love for any tribe mate, save for one in the months prior to Jake Sully's gathering of the clans, in which he fell for the prowess and beauty of Qreia Mila'tsu. At the Assault on the Tree of Souls, Bomo witnessed his parents' death, and, after taking his mother's bow and father's spear, went to find Qreia. She had been pinned down by an Amp Suit, and only a well placed arrow which punctured the suits life support saved her. Lifting her to her feet, Bomo pronounced his love for her. His heart was filled with fiery passion as she returned it, and the two had a simple, but pure love for each other. They gave each other their Tírey Tíng, and it's empowering effects overtook their bodies. Now both body and spirit were aflame, and they stormed the RDA troops with newfound strength. They went on to lead the clan. Life as Leader of the Clan Bomo was happy with his wife and his clan, as a new time of peace rolled in. The underground tribe prospered, living happily without the intervention of humans, and assisted in the cleanup of the human's waste. However, when they returned six years later, he jumped back into action, fighting with his clan at the Battle of the Empty Nest and scoring a major victory for the Na'vi. Weapons, Tools, Armour and Animal Companions Crystal Whip A long, flexible and almost unbreakable (though it could be cut) vine was used by Bomo, with a weight at one end, and a spear head made of a green-transparent crystal-like substance named "Thermolycinite". He spins it around to cut enemies, or holds it at the spearhead to use as a dagger, or uses it to tie up enemies, as the spearhead acts as a weight, or uses it as a whip to swing from branch to branch. Ceremonial Bow A bow that once belonged to his mother, it is carved from the roots of Olo'Teylu's home. It is adorned at the top with a molefly's red outershell, and at the bottom with a spiral of green thermolycinite. Ceremonial Hunting Spear A large spear that once belonged to his father, it is carved from the roots of Olo'Teylu's home, but the wood is covered in a crystal casing which forms the spear head. This blue casing, adorned with white gems, is bio luminescent. Pandora-Jade Klitxxe Armour The armour is formed from a green storn resembling jade that covers his shoulders, shins, and forearms. He also has a mask made out of it which he constantly wears. The mask has two pieces of orange glass for his eyes, used to protect against underground dust and rubble. Around his waist is a ceremonial battle-skirt made from blue warbonnet leaves, and wooden armour is beneath the Jade plates on his shoulders and shins. Far-see Gem A perfectly round orange stone with a liquid in the middle that, if looked through, has the same properties as a telescope. Fan Lizard "Hi'i-Bomo" (small Bomo) Fan lizards are often used by Olo'Teylu explorers, because they provide a great deal of light, and always move toward oxygen if underground. They are good travel companions. Nanti Nanti is Bomo's green, female mountain Ikran. She is his most trusted mount and companion. Ibon Ibon was Bomo's Teylu Ikran, but was killed by the RDA before Bomo met Nanti. Category:Characters Category:Stories